


Mirror

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, scruffy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: The mirror tells the story of all the marks Dean left on your body.





	Mirror

The mirror in front of you couldn’t tell a lie as it showed you of the passion you had shared the night before. Shades of a variety of purpled marks dotted your flesh; from your collarbone, across your chest, down your stomach and along your hips; the darkest bruising on your inner thighs.

You ran the tips of your fingers over the nonsensical patterns with a smile, your mind drifting back to the way those marks were made along your skin with a skilled set of lips, teeth and tongue. The way they sucked, licked and nipped along your body making you release breathy sighs of want till they hit a sensitive spot making you cry out in need for more.

The heat of your flesh intensified as the dark spots of your thighs were formed before that same mouth with full lips kissed you open to suck and lick broad strokes. Small rapid circles swirled around your bundle of nerves while your fingers fisting at the sheets under you as a delicious tension built inside you.

Fast stroking licks that sent jolts through your core making sweat bead along your skin and your head thrash side to side as you climbed quickly towards an orgasm that threatened to overwhelm you before it just stopped.

The mouth moved away making you whimper at the loss and groan at the renewed kisses on your torso as they moved back up your body till they were level with your mouth. The tongue that pushed passed your open lips tasted like you and a wanton groan was shared as two deft fingers probed at your entrance before making themselves at home inside you.

Heated kisses were exchanged as the digits curled inside you to rub at your slick inner walls, grazing your sweet spot in only the way he knew how. Dean worked you open and when he was sure you were ready and clawing at him with need he removed his fingers and replacing it with the swollen head of his cock.

The satisfied feeling of having Dean stretch you and fill you to the hilt with his heavy cock was intense, that sense of longing you always had till he could fill you up faded away and in its places was a pleasurable calm. Your arms wrapped themselves under his arms to grip tight to his back while your legs found purchase on the backs of Dean’s thighs as he started to move.

What started as a gentle rocking of his hips against yours built and before you could even prepare yourself you found yourself matching the pace of Dean’s push and pull. For every push in of his cock yours hips moved towards him and on every pull yours hips would fall back before giving chase again; your core missing him being fully sheathed by your heat.

Your rhythm together grew frantic and sloppy as Dean maneuvered his hand between your bodies to seek out your clit, rubbing harsh rapid circles trying to reap an orgasm from you before achieving his own.

The ripples of pleasure you had been feeling before escalade with the combined motions of Dean’s callous rough fingers and his hard length hammering into you; a coil of heat having already been started by his talented mouth and fingers was winding again low in your belly. This time you tighten your hold around Dean’s frame not wanting the sensations to stop and Dean struggled to maintain the movements of his hand in such a restricted place before giving up and removing it.

His thrusts seemed to push harder and the hand he had been using to toy with your clit moved to grab your leg and pull it up towards his rib cage producing an angle that would allow him better access to your center, the head of his cock now brushing your g-spot and his pelvis colliding with your clit on every thrust.

The pleasure of it all was starting to wear on you and you knew it wouldn’t take much more before you would finish and the squeeze and release of your walls around Dean’s length let him know how close you really were.

Dean pressed himself closer to you, his mouth finding your ear to whisper, “cum for me sweetheart. You always look so beautiful when you let go.” He pressed his kiss swollen lips to your neck under your ear before whispering again, “I love you Y/N.”

You arched into Dean as your body obeyed his command, the coil of heat in your belly exploding into a fire of white behind your closed lids as you started to cum; your fingers digging into the wide expanse of Dean’s shoulders as you slightly shook with a sharp cry of, “I love you too.”

Dean’s mouth reclaimed yours, his tongue brushing over yours as you continued to moaned out your release before Dean took your lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly as he started to pulse leaving behind thick ropes of his cum along your inner walls that still fluttered around him.

The memory remained of Dean’s hands and mouth on your skin along with the movements he made inside you as you smiled at yourself in the mirror. The man you had been just thinking of filled the space of the mirror above you as his arms snaked around you and his scruff covered jaw buried itself in your neck.

“What are you doing?”

You let out a laugh as the fine hairs tickled the overly sensitive skin of your throat, “stop that, it tickles. I was inspecting your handy work from last night. I look like a leopard”

Dean nipped at the purple flesh under your jawline. “Had to mark you so people knew whose you are and besides you look sexy covered in spots.”

“I think the wedding ring you gave me yesterday afternoon made people more than aware that I was taken thank you very much. And these are not spots. These are hickey and last I checked we are not fifteen. I am going to look ridiculous for the next week or so. Thank god no one will be able to see my thighs since it’s too cold outside for shorts. They would think you beat me and with more than just your huge dick.” You chuckled and Dean again nipped at your flesh for your comments before he pulled away.

“It’s a good thing I married you. I don’t know if anyone else could handle a smart ass like you like I can. Come on darlin’ let’s get in that shower you mentioned you were gonna take before zoning out in here.” Dean’s hot breath ghosted over your neck and he licked up the shell of your ear before husking, “ I can think of some other places I can mark while we are in there.”

You let out a laugh and took Dean’s hand, climbing into the shower together. When the two of you emerged you were indeed covered in more purple marks along the backs of your shoulders, spine and backside.


End file.
